Rollo la princesse inventrice
/Ranged) |aEffect1 = Rollo's cannonball explodes in the sky, igniting it with fire and shrapnel. Inflicts 895% damage on all enemies and stuns them for 10 sec (70%). |activeCD1 = 18.4 sec |activeskill2 = Vacuum Annihilation Bullet ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Launches a powerful warhead that sucks in the surrounding air before exploding. Inflicts damage equal to 689% of ATK to all enemies, dispels invulnerability, and inflicts 883% additional damage. |activeCD2 = 13 sec |activeskill3 = There it is! |aEffect3 = Marks accurate coordinates with the eyes of a clever marksmen. Trustworthy party members always have your back. Increase Rollo's skill cooldown speed by 50%, changes supporting fire to splash attacks for 10 sec, increases ATK, and speeds up cannonball attack cycles. |activeCD3 = 26 sec |passive1 = Bomb Fragment |pEffect1 = Rollo's special NP-36 cannonballs disperses painful shrapnel. Applies 33% of fixed damage to all of Rollo's attacks. |passive2 = Support Fire ( /Ranged) |pEffect2 = The Varmen race is always supportive of the princess's battle. Rollo may seem irritated but she secretly enjoys it. Supports Rollo by launching cannonballs from Rollo's pirate ship. |aEffect1_lv2 = Rollo's cannonball explodes in the sky, igniting it with fire and shrapnel. Inflicts 931% damage on all enemies and stuns them for 10 sec (70%). |activeCD1_lv2 = 18.4 sec |aEffect2_lv2 = Launches a powerful warhead that sucks in the surrounding air before exploding. Inflicts damage equal to 716% of ATK to all enemies, dispels invulnerability, and inflicts 883% additional damage. |activeCD2_lv2 = 13 sec |aEffect3_lv2 = Marks accurate coordinates with the eyes of a clever marksmen. Trustworthy party members always have your back. Increase Rollo's skill cooldown speed by 50%, changes supporting fire to splash attacks for 11 sec, increases ATK, and speeds up cannonball attack cycles. |activeCD3_lv2 = 26 sec |aEffect1_lv3 = Rollo's cannonball explodes in the sky, igniting it with fire and shrapnel. Inflicts 967% damage on all enemies and stuns them for 10 sec (70%). |activeCD1_lv3 = 18.4 sec |aEffect2_lv3 = Launches a powerful warhead that sucks in the surrounding air before exploding. Inflicts damage equal to 744% of ATK to all enemies, dispels invulnerability, and inflicts 883% additional damage. |activeCD2_lv3 = 13 sec |aEffect3_lv3 = Marks accurate coordinates with the eyes of a clever marksmen. Trustworthy party members always have your back. Increase Rollo's skill cooldown speed by 50%, changes supporting fire to splash attacks for 12 sec, increases ATK, and speeds up cannonball attack cycles. |activeCD3_lv3 = 26 sec |normaleffectex = /Ranged/AOE Inflicts true AOE damage and not splash damage, which allow her to inflict full normal attack damage to all enemies hit and inflict weapon effects to all of them (effect chance seems to be individually calculcated). |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = The description can be misleading: It only inflicts its additional damage when it has successfully dispeled a shield. |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = Her ship from the passive shoots single target attacks at enemies in set intervals. If There it is! is active its canon balls will be colored red and inflict increased normal attack damage (increase unknown). }} Catégorie:Héros éveillés